The Tribunal: Michael Rickers Series Prologue
by Merchant Navy Cadet
Summary: A short prologue to the next installment to the Michael Rickers Series.


**Authors Note**

Here is something to wet your appetite for more of Michael Rickers. As I have a busy few weeks up ahead it won't be awhile till this story will fully get going, and also until I have the plot fully worked out. So here is a snippet for you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for the plot, whatever you think, then please feel free to leave a comment. So enjoy for now.

* * *

High in earth's orbit, the Decepticon warship went over the region of the Mediterranean sea as the sun was rising over the European continent starting the day in the latter part of March. There was a large area of high pressure keeping itself over the landmass with Austria and the Czech Republic as the general centre therefore driving up temperatures higher than the average for that part of the year.

But the fact that it was unseasonably warm in Europe was of no concern to the Decepticon warlord who had resigned himself to simply starring at the globe which he believed would be his to rule one day with the whole of humanity at its knees for him to do to it as he pleased.

Soundwave silently approached from behind as stood beside but slightly behind his master, waiting for the next command.

"I think it is time we speed things up with our… servant" Megatron stated. Soundwave nodded just once. He took a few steps to the control panel at the very front of the ships bridge and quickly typed in the Cybertronian keyboard to initiate a call.

In a quiet office a desk phone rang. The person in that office was busy in a filing cabinet, finding the appropriate files and hastily shoving them into a black briefcase made of fake leather. The person chose to ignore the phone as he was in a hurry to get to a meeting, but after it rung for over thirty seconds he decided it must have been important. With a huff he stopped and set the part filled briefcase on his desk and picked up the receiver.

"Yes?" He answered with an annoyed tone.

_"Are you clear to talk?"_ Came the chilling tone of Megatron through the phone.

The man quickly did a sweep around him. The wall facing to the corridor was made of glass so that the light from the windows on the external wall would light up the corridor. It was busy as people walked back and fore with files, cups of coffee and other such stuff. The noise of the building was coming through the open door. The man would be heard so he had to sort that out first.

"Hang on a sec, mate" He pretended to speak to a well-known friend. Megatron was not insulted, knowing full well why the man was saying it.

He laid the phone on his desk and walked around it to close the blinds for the windows overlooking the corridor and shut the door. He padded back to pick up the phone. He raised it slowly to his ear.

"Yes, I'm clear to talk" He said nervously.

_"How is your progress coming along?"_

"Not too far now Lord Megatron-"

_"DON'T YOU DARE USE MY NAME, INSECT! You are not worthy to address me by my name" _

The man trembled where he stood and spluttered out an apology "I-I-I'm sorry, my master. Please forgive me, it will never happen again"

Megatron growled quietly, starting to lose his very limited patients.

"Progress is going very well. I have formulated such a tight legal framework that even he will not be able to get out of. I've checked and rechecked for any loopholes but I haven't found any. With the case being put together, he should be of no concern of yours any longer"

_"Are you sure it will work?"_ Megatron asked with scepticism.

"Oh certainly, master"

_"Because if you fail I will send out Arachnid, and I won't be you she will meet but rather your children"_

"No, not my two daughters" He protested.

_"Then if you don't want that to happen I suggest you fulfil your promise or Arachnid will end up with two new toys to do with as she wishes"_

"Yes, my master. I promise that Mr Rickers will be put behind bars, forever"

_"You make sure you do it quickly as I'm becoming impatient"_

"Please, the law is sluggish in these types of matters. I just need more time"

_"This is the last time I will grant you more time, you make sure that pest is dealt with. More for your children's sake than your own"_ The connection went dead and the man slowly put it down, wondering whether he had made the right choice. But it was too late to be thinking that. He had a meeting to get to. He quickly went back to putting the last of the files into his briefcase.

He put his grey suit jacket on and picked up his mobile, picked up his now full briefcase and headed for the door. He shut it behind him and headed down the corridor towards the lift. A lone woman in a tight fitting suit was already waiting for the lift as he came to stand beside her. They both shared a brief look at each other, just being nice to each other. The doors slid open and both of them got in. The woman pressed for the floor two levels down and the man reached across to press the button for the ground floor. The door thumped shut and the lift descended down. The two just looked at the door without exchanging a second glance. The door slid away and the lady stepped out of the lift and no one stepped in to replace her. The doors thumped shut again and a few moments later the doors slid open. The man stepped out into the buildings reception area where just as many people were busy getting on with whatever it was they did in the morning. He stepped across the floor toward the automatic revolving door and followed it round till he was standing in the street.

He stood there for a moment to bask in the glorious morning sun. To the right he heard Big Ben strike ten in morning, he checked his expensive watch and confirmed to himself it was indeed ten and that he had half an hour to get to his meeting. He headed to his left and went north up Whitehall.

The place of his meeting would only take a few minutes to walk to but the security checks added time. He walked less than a hundred meters till he was at the junction with Downing Street. He approached the security post which had two armed Metropolitan policeman standing on guard. He flashed his pass and he shuffled past them into the security post where another met policeman was standing inside.

"Yes, sir" The policeman asked.

"Home office advisor, I'm here for the cabinet meeting later on this morning" The man explained while he passed his ID to the policeman. It was cross referenced with the database and was immediately handed back his pass. The door on the outside facing toward Whitehall locked while the door into Downing Street unlocked like an air lock.

The man pushed the heavy glass door and made his way down the famous street. He looked over to see the cramped news reporters stand opposite the black door of number ten Downing Street. He looked at the door itself as he approached it. He nodded at the policeman with old style helmet standing on guard as he went past, the policeman smiled in return for being noticed. The man knocked once on the door and it opened almost straight away and he stepped into one of the most famous addresses in the world. The Home Office advisor and the Decepticon Agent in number ten Downing Street.


End file.
